Poké-glitchpedia:Making a Glitch Pokémon
So, you want to make a glitch Pokémon, eh? Well there are many ways to do that. Making the image is the hardest. Here's how it's done: First, you should start out with a template of some kind of static. Drawing/making static is hard. So we've got a few for you to edit/adjust just for your own needs. File:Glitch_Pokémon_Template_000.png File:Glitch_Pokémon_Template_001.png File:Glitch_Pokémon_Template_002.png If you have any static images, feel free to upload them and put them here. What you do then is drag and drop the image onto your desktop. From there there are two ways to do it, either Mac or PC. PC Mac So once you've dragged your image unto your Desktop, drag it into Iphoto. If you don't have it download/install it, but you should have it. For example I'll be using the second image in our templates. So this is what it should look like so far: Now that you've gone that far, click the "Edit" button. You should see it on a black background. Again, you don't have to use the image I'm using, I'm just using it for example. So if you want, you can click the "Enhance" button just to brighten up the colors. You don't have to. Now click the "Adjust" button. A new window should appear, it should look like this: By adjusting the tint and temperature and messing around with it, you can basically change the colors to whatever you want. This is what I got (You don't have to do what I do) : From this point you can keep it the shape and size as it is, or you can cut out some things to make it look more Glitch Pokémon-y. Now, drag the image from Iphoto unto your desktop. and it might ask something like this name already exists, so you can either replace it (the old one will go to the trash) or just change the name to the old one by clicking on the icon and hitting enter. Thus making you have the option to type in what you want. Now with the new one you just dragged on, right click it (Ctrl+Left Click). Now hover your mouse over the option "Open With>" (Don't click it) and then hover over the options. One of them should be Gimp. If it's not there click Other... and it should be there. If it's not just download/install it from the internet by googling something like "Gimp Download" or something along the lines of that. It should look something like this: Again, you don't have to do exactly what I do. Now in the toolbox probably to the left, click the Rectangle select tool. It should be the one in the top right-hand corner, and it should be a gray box. Now click on the window with the image on it, and drag a box over wherever you want deleted. Now when that is selected, hit the eraser button in the toolbox. Then go over the option in the window with with the image called: Layer> Transparency> Add Alpha Channel. Now in the box you've selected take the eraser tool and click and drag everywhere. Don't worry, it will only erase in the box you should've selected. Now the box should be checkered and it should look something like this: Continue the process until your heart is content. Now just give it a glitchy name. Might we recommend using some of the glitch characters below? ▄ █ ▓ ▒ ~ | ¡ ¿ † ‡ ↔ ↑ ↓ • ¶ # ¹ ² ³ ½ ⅓ ⅔ ¼ ¾ ⅛ ⅜ ⅝ ⅞ ∞ ‘ “ ’ ” « » ¤ ₳ ฿ ₵ ¢ ₡ ₢ $ ₫ ₯ € ₠ ₣ ƒ ₴ ₭ ₤ ℳ ₥ ₦ № ₧ ₰ £ ៛ ₨ ₪ ৳ ₮ ₩ ¥ ♠ ♣ ♥ ♦ Poké á í ó ú Á É Í Ó Ú Just copy and paste the characters and make your own glitchy name! You don't need to use these, you can use whatever you want. With this, I made this Glitch Pokémon: and called him ৳৳PO½Ké . Feel free to upload your images and include them in a fanfic if you would like. Just be sure to notify that it is Non-canonical so people who see it do not get confused.